1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to packaging materials and specifically to a decorative gift wrap that utilizes an elongated enclosure of formfitting hosiery netting with fasteners at each end to allow the netting to be stretched to encompass a package inserted therein and both ends of the elongated netting enclosure closed to creat a formfitting decorative wrap for the package.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Decorative package materials are well known in the art and include various types of paper having decorative designs thereon that can be folded about a package to enclose it. Generally ribbons are added to the package to complete the decorations.
Such decorative paper and ribbons are not only expensive but, also, in order to provide an attractive package, individuals who are skilled in the art of wrapping the packages must be utilized to provide a package that is neatly wrapped with ribbons attached thereto to form the final product. The time required, even by those skilled individuals, is expensive and, of course, time consuming.
An attractive decorative wrapping material is needed that can be thus secured to the package in a simple and economical manner without requiring skill or an undue length of time.